dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeon The New God
"Out of clutter find simplicity. From discord find harmony. In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity" -''Albert Einstien'' 'Profile' Name: Aeon Aliases: Heiress of The Blackened Nebula, Vessel of The Eternal Will, Zion, The Great Deceiver, Pythia, The Oracle of Delphi, Galea, Galea The Paradoxian Race: New God Real Name: Aeon Age: Appears to be 25 years old but in actuality is around to be Hair: Black Eyes: One eye is a cobalt blue and the other is a normal brown color. Mentor: Superman Power: Quantum Primary Weapon: Twin Falchions Secondary Weapon: Quantum blasters, Two gold plated Desert Eagle pistols 'Apothesis' New Gods are never born, they were simply willed into existence. After Ragnorak, the gods of old were destroyed and the universe. The world that was destroyed was born anew splitting off into two different versions of itself. The paradise of New Genesis, and the Hellish landscape of Apokolips. The New Gods gained their powers due to being close to The Source, a power that created the para casual beings as they are today. In truth, they are beings of pure thought and will catch in a physical body. This was no different for Aeon, who was simply willed into existence. She was blessed with the incredible health and strength as all New Gods were, but she did not have a personal power to call her own. The people who looked over her tried to goad out her power which they had theorized was dormant. No one knows why it slept in her the first couple of years. But after years of downtrodden feelings and unresolved feelings about herself, Aeon left New Genesis and headed to the human world known as Earth. With a heavy heart she left her only family she knew behind, but was she really one of them without power? Taking a boom tube to the planet it was only minutes before she arrived on earth. But something had happened, during the transport, a problem in the mainframe had caused the boom tube to malfunction. During this, the boom tube collapsed into itself shifting and twisting reality around itself as Aeon was traveling. In response to this harm, her power woke up. The only thing could do to save her was fracturing herself. A version of her went into the past, one into the future, and the other stayed in the present. Her mind in an effort to process the great trauma that it had just gone through merely forgot the event. Her first steps on earth, she had no idea who she was or where she had come from. All she knew was that she woke up in a field of tall grass somewhere in Utah. The girl wondered for hours and hours, trying to find someone who could help her. During that time, she saw a sign with words scratched out and defaced except for one: Zion. Since she couldn't remember her name, she saw it fit to place the name for herself. Luckily she had found help and settled living her life as a normal human being. Flash forward to 2011, Xion had lived a normal life yet left Utah. People started asking too many questions on why she was so fast, never caught a cold, and why she didn't look like she aged. People suspected she was like Superman, but in her mind, she was just normal. Moving to Metropolis, she had settled as a waitress in a superhero-themed restaurant. During that time, she had an odd foreboding sense of something terrible was about to happen. As she clocked out for her shift and walked home during the night she happened to look up in the sky. The stars themselves seemed like they were moving downwards. But as she squinted, she didn't see stars she saw small robotic mosquitos. Unbenknowst, one of them landed upon Xion's neck and injected released something in her bloodstream. In a flash, her head began to pound as if someone was banging on a bass drum. With each hit, she felt her body begin to warm up. Her mind began to race as so many thoughts poured into her head that came out of seemingly nowhere. Memories of places she's never been and never even seen, from ancient citites to flying ships in space. She screamed out in terror as she glowed brightly, her eyes shining like headlights with the brights on. As chaos began to swirl around her, the last thing she saw was the foggy black sky turning into a bright orange. New, New, and New God As Brainiac caught wind of his exobytes being released upon the general populace of Earth, he began bottling parts of the world in order to reclaim his stolen technology. This meant he also began to digitize and capture people the exobyte's implanted metahuman/magical secret genes in. As such, they were placed inside of a cryostasis awaiting experimentation and ultimately death. But as all this had gone on Xion's mind was trying to fix itself. Two sets of memories had rushed into Xion as exobyte injected meta-human DNA into her body stream. However, as she was already powered the exobyte only woke up her dormant power from its slumber. This had also meant it pulled the two versions of herself that were torn asunder due to the boom tube malfunction. These alternate selves had no idea what had happened because of the very idea that each thought they were the original self. Finally, after much bickering and arguing and tears, they told each other their stories. One version of herself, which had named itself Pythia was thrown backward in time. She wore a purple veil and a plain white dress. On her back, she carried a staff and on her neck was a symbol of the sun. Pythia found herself in the time of the ancient Roman Republic. This version retained a fraction of power, allowing her to possess precognition and retrocognition. The people around her thought she was a blessing of Apollo because the night Pythia had appeared in the world she came in the form of a star falling from the heavens. So the people of Delphi worshiped her and named her oracle. She became revered far in the land, taking supplicants far and wide to grant them their fortunes and see into their pasts. Kings and the common folk, saints and sinners, murderers and warriors, all came to her seat to see her. Pythia possessed an unearthly beauty, smart wit, and power the gods themselves held. For a few times, she was trained in self-defense using a simple staff of an oaken tree. There were times that she also ventured into the world to expand her vision, she visited the city-states of Greece, the great empire of Roman, even the wilds of Gaul. She was loved by all and feared by many, for it was said that each of her fortunes always had come true. It was then she was ripped from her time at the end of Rome and back into the original mind. Some said that she had just vanished into thin air, others say that a bright light surrounded Pythia and she went back to Olympus. But it was known that after she left, Delphi's doors closed never to give a fortune again. Once Pythia had told her tale, Galea stepped up next. She wore exotic black clothing with lines that pulsed a bright blue periodically. Her face was tattooed with lines of very intricate forms. On her hips were two gold photon blasters. She also sported black gloves that sported blue and white spots on her hand's that glowed brightly. As Pythia was flung into the far past, Galea was thrown into the far future. She managed to find herself on a space colony full of degenerates and criminals. A group of thugs had found her and planned to bring her to their boss. She responded by beating them all up except for one. Kaeler the Lightspeeder, saw potential in this young girl. So they took her underneath their wing and inducted her into the Phantom Society. An infamous group of thieves that perform heists all throughout the galaxy. She was introduced to the boss and was quickly accepted as her power surged in front of his. Galea was able to keep a fraction of her former power as well, more so running into the space version. Kaeler taught her all they knew, even outfitting her with twin photon blasters and her quantum blaster gloves. She performed heists with the Society, but her specialty was the ability to be able to capture paradoxes. Her body withstood the might of yawning maws and to her, it felt like a warm embrace from an old friend. Galea rose through the ranks becoming one of the twelve nightmares of the Phantom Society, the most dangerous of the organization each with a bounty that was more than anyone could calculate. Galea was a rising star, reveling in the chaos and freedom of being able to do whatever she wanted. But this would all change, as during a job she was running she simply vanished. As if a hologram that was on it's last breath during an old projection. Currently, the Phantom Society is on the lookout for any resurgence of Galea but even the boss had no idea where she had gone. When the stories were exchanged, something fell into place. A brush of relief as the mind began to heal itself. For a moment, the three were happy as if they were fully complete. For each of them, they felt something missing in their spirit. It was present in all three, but now that they were in each other's presence it felt complete. Suddenly all of them began to glow and were pulled towards each other. They had a feeling about what was happening. But they were okay with it because they would live on in the memories of the original. They would pass down their skills and their wills back to where it was. All were content, and all were happy. When the light faded, there only stood one woman. The first one, the progenitor, the original. Aeon was finally one again. 'A Fantasy Reborn' Now that Aeon was awake, gone was the woman who had no faith in herself. In place, was someone who was strong, confident, and ready to get out of wherever she was. As she began to think of a way to get out of the stasis prison she was in, someone broke her out of it. When she was aware and brushed off the stasis exposure, she was guided by Barbra Gordon AKA Oracle out of the Brainiac ship. Getting out of the ship, she managed to explain Barbra her situation. It was surprising, to say the least, and once the league was called they offered a boom tube for her to head back to New Genesis but she couldn't take it because; a. due to her power and the boom tube operating system the feedback from the two causes both of them to cancel out and b. she felt tied to Earth. She had been here for the past and present and wanted to stick around to see it's future. She went under Superman's wing and became his protege, as both had bonded over the fact that came from other worlds and in Aeon's case an entirely different reality. She fought crime and helped out heroes and periodically villain's from time to time. She sought out herself in history and tried to contact her founded family in the future to no avail. Powers * Exotic Force Manipulation * Field Manipulation * Mensiokinetic Constructs * Meta Probability Manipulation * Particle Manipulation ** Matter Manipulation *** Matter Transmutation ** Particle Construction * Omni-Physics Manipulation ** Metaphysics Manipulation ** Pataphysics Manipulation * Quantum Attacks * Quantum Energy Manipulation * Quantum Healing * Quantum Teleportation * Wormhole Creation ** Alternate Reality Traveling ** Distance Manipulation ** Planeswalking ** Warping Teleportation NEW GOD PHYSIOLOGY * New God Physiology: These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. According to Alpha Lantern Kraken, the body of a New God is mostly energy and sublimes without a trace upon death. * Immortality: The New Gods are functionally immortal; they cease aging physically near the age of 30. Unless they fall in battle, they are immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. * Invulnerability: They are resistant to blunt trauma like punches, kicks, and blows from weapons like bats and maces, though not -completely- immune; unless the blows are dealt by a being with similar or greater strength, there isn't a chance of injury. However, this invulnerability does not extend to bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons - their invulnerability is more akin to that of an Amazon, rather than a Kryptonian. * Super Strength: A New God is naturally stronger than that of a human man or woman of their build and stature who engages in regular intensive exercise. Their strength can be measured by their ability to lift hundreds of tons. * Super Stamina: New God stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of their life on Apokolips or Stamina training on New Genesis, a New God is able to manage their stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems they are able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to their strength and invulnerability, even their immunity to a certain extent, they can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest. * Superhuman Reflexes: All New Gods, they have a highly developed nervous system. Their reaction speed and hand-eye coordination is superior to a normal human's. They can move fast enough to dodge a bullet before the gun fires and react with blinding speed. * Superhuman Immunity: New Gods have an extremely evolved immune system. They have developed immunity to a number of toxins and diseases. Weaknesses Radion: New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Mister Miracle, protected by their mother box, armor, and sheer toughness have been known to take up to two hits and survive. Personality Aeon's personality is a mix of three different eras. As the original version never really had a chance to grow, she became of a mixture of the lives she had lived. From Pythia she gains the wisdom that she used in the past and the willfulness she showed to the people of old. She was a wanderer at heart and loved trailblazing. But she was also helpful, giving others fortunes on her travels to various places whether they be good or bad. From Xion, she got her bravery and charisma a thing that she used during her time in the present. She wasn't afraid of anything and fought to get her way in everything. She was a fighter and never went down without putting up resistance. From Galea, she received her devil may care attitude and recklessness. If she wasn't influenced by the others, she probably would have been considered a villain in today standards. But she thinks of herself as more than that. A person with a well-rounded code and who's seen a lot. Equipment Ou60j4.jpg | Aeon's riot gear that was loosely modeled after Galea's gear from the future. She sports a red and white vest and shorts with boots. Her weapons in the picture are her gold plated desert eagles she wields with deadly accuracy. 2lkf9qs.jpg | Superman-inspired gear gifted to her by Kal-El. As Aeon has no last name she became an honorary El and took on the last name of Kent so she could have a surname. 2gxdypx.jpg | A more casual look that fitted Pythia's adventuring clothing. She asked herself in more so masculine clothing so she would avoid suspicion and identification by the people when she went out. The staff was a near replica of Pythia's staff with a blade added to the end. # Also please ignore that ugly top hat. Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Quantum